In January, 1977, the Center for Maxillofacial Prosthetics was officially opended at the Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital in Cleveland, Ohio. Until that date we has been working out of temporary facilities to fulfill the objectives of our proposal: 1. Patient Service - prosthetic rehabilitation of the patient with a head and neck deformity: The Center has treated 185 patients and a total of 230 prostheses have been completed. A tremendous increase in patients treated have been noted since the official opening of our new facility. 2. Education for physicians and dentists in training: Many lectures and courses on Maxillofacial Prosthetic Rehabilitation were given at Case Western Reserve University Schools of Medicine and Dentistry. An honors program was begun for senior dental students interested in Prostheodontics and Maxillofacial Prosthetics. 3. Dissemination of information to physicians, dentists and health personnel of Northeast Ohio: A total of 31 lectures have been given at local, state, and national medical and dental meetings. There has been extensive exposure for our Center in the news media.